The Beginning
by Haley Jade
Summary: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. Sort of AU [since some people like to bicker :]
1. Times Like These

**Summary**: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters… but if I _did_ I wouldn't be writing a story, I'd be living it. hehe.

Chapter One. Times Like These.

"Give it back!" fourteen year old Mia Toretto screamed at her seventeen year old brother, Dominic Toretto, as he held her diary up over her head. This was any easy feat for Dominic considering he was a good six inches taller than his younger sister. "Dominic! You don't want to read that!" Mia screamed.

Dom used one hand to open the diary to the** first** page and put it in front of his face to read, and another hand to hold Mia back from grabbing her diary. "Dear Diary," Dominic read as she screamed and whined. "My brother is such a jerk sometimes, but other times he's just a big softy, especially with the new girl down the street," Dom read. His eyes grew wide as a blush covered his tan cheeks. He threw the diary on the bed and let go of Mia. He stared at her in shock for a moment before turning and disappearing out of Mia's room.

"I told you that you didn't want to read it!" Mia squealed with a giggle as she lay back down on her bed, continuing to scribble her thoughts down in her little pink diary.

"Dominic!" A deep voice boomed from the first level of the house. Dominic bounded down the stairs to come face to face with his father, Anthony Toretto. "What's going on?"

"I took Mia's diary," he replied to his father. "But, I gave it back."

His father nodded. "Good, don't do that again – I'm sure there's things in there you won't want to know about your little sister."

Dominic rolled his eyes and nodded, "Or things about me," he mumbled.

His father looked at him puzzled and Dom just shook his head. "Anyway, son, Letty is outside waiting for you."

"What for?" Dom asked, clearly puzzled by the arrival of their neighbor.

"She's outside, why don't you go ask her?"

Dominic nodded and walked to the front door slowly. He peeked out and saw Leticia Rodriguez standing up against the side of the porch, staring intently across the street at her own home. She was dressed simply, in camouflage pants and a form fitting olive green tank top. She was pushing her sunglasses up off her eyes onto her head as Dominic opened the door and stepped onto the porch. "God Dom, do you always have to scare me?" Letty said as she jumped but quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah, Let. I always gotta scare you," he said sarcastically. "What's up?"

"I know that, um, it's your birthday on Friday and all, and um…" Letty stuttered and refused to keep eye contact with the large teenager in front of her. She looked up at the sky and mumbled something in Spanish and then looked back at Dom. "I better just fuckin' spit it out, huh?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea, kid," Dominic said – obviously rather annoyed by Letty's lack of confidence. Dominic knew what Letty was getting at, but knew she didn't have the balls to just ask.

"Well, I was, um… I was wondering if," Letty looked at him and paused.

"Yeah Letty, I would like to spend my birthday with you," he said with a grin. Letty's face relaxed and she smiled.

"Sometimes I'm glad you know me so well," she said as she ran her hand down his arm.

Dominic took a step towards her and growled a deep sound. He quickly and roughly put his arm around her waist and pulled him towards her. "Times like these, huh?" he inquired as he bent his face to hers and brushed his lips against hers. They shared a tiny grin before Dominic roughly covered her mouth with his.


	2. When Everyone Leaves

**Summary**: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters… but if I _did_ I wouldn't be writing a story, I'd be living it. hehe.

Chapter Two. When Everyone Leaves.

'_Get a hold of yourself, you pussy,_' Letty thought to herself as she stood in front of her mirror. It was Friday. Dominic's 18th birthday was this very day. Letty had a big surprise for the boy she'd been in love with since the day she'd met him. Today… today she was going to give him something that she knew he, and every other boy in the neighborhood, coveted. But Dominic was the only one she wanted to give it to. She knew the moment she laid eyes on him – that he would be the one to bring her into womanhood.

'_I can't believe tonight is the night,_' Letty thought to herself as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was down for once, and it swept just past her shoulders. She had on a tight fitting khaki mini skirt to bring out the tan in her short, but gorgeous legs, and a white halter top that clung in all the right places. She desperately wanted to wear her combat boots, but Mia had loaned her a pair of simple white flip flops that put the outfit together nicely. She had light bronze eye shadow on, a touch of mascara, and an even lighter touch of sheer lip gloss across her lips. '_You clean up good, kid_,' she thought to herself and smiled.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the front and laughed when she saw the name. She flipped the phone open. "Hey Mia," Letty said in greeting.

"Hey girl," Mia said cheerfully. "Papa is almost done cooking, so stop primping and get your ass over here for breakfast."

Letty laughed. "I'll be right there," she replied and clicked the end button on her phone. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, nodding with approval. "Here goes nothing," she said as she bounded out of her house, across the street, into the Toretto household.

Letty took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Everyone was already seated at the breakfast table; Dominic, Mia, and their parents. Everyone stopped their chatting and turned to look at Letty. A hushed silence fell over the room as Letty stood there uncomfortable. "Wow," Dominic mumbled as he eyed Letty. Mia let out a giggle.

"Well, beautiful, have a seat," Tony said with a smile. Letty grinned and took her seat next to Dom at the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Letty, Dominic, and Mia all headed outside to sit in the sun and talk about that night's plans.

"There are some street races going on tonight," Dom said as he played with a blade of grass, rolling it between his fingers.

Letty snatched it from his hands and threw it on the ground. "Yeah?" She asked as Dom took her hand in his.

"You two gunna come watch me win?" he asked cockily with a grin.

"Of course, bro," Mia said as she smiled. "What time?"

"We should leave at about eight," he replied.

Mia nodded her head. "I have some things to do, I'll see you guys later," she said as she disappeared into the house.

Dominic pulled Letty over into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in deeply. Letty looked up behind her and smiled as Dominic put his head in the crook of her neck. "What are we doing tonight, Let?" he asked.

"Well, the races of course," she said smiling. "You know I love watching you win. And then… I invited people over my house tonight, for your victory birthday party. Since my mom's not home and all."

"You're throwing me a party?" He asked as he snuggled his face closer to her, brushing his lips across her bare skin.

"Mmm hmm," Letty mumbled roughly as Dominic laid kisses down the length of her neck and up to her ear.

"What are we going to do when everyone leaves?" he whispered into her shoulder as he kissed down it.

Letty turned and looked into his eyes, passion blazing in her own pair of dark eyes. She brushed her lips against Dominic's and the two shared a secret smile before they shared a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

"Mia!" Dominic screamed up the stairs at his little sister. "Are you ready yet? It's already eight!"

"Just a minute," she said as she came walking down the steps slowly.

"No," Dom growled as he saw her. She was dressed in tight black pants and black stilettos. She had on a silver halter top that clung to her blossoming body. "You're not going anywhere looking like…" Dom started but was interrupted when he looked at Letty walking down the stairs behind Mia. She was dressed in a pair of red slacks that clung to every curve of her hips and every curve in her bottom, and a black tube top that didn't leave much to the imagination. Dominic grinned widely.

"I guess you approve," Letty whispered as she sauntered to a stop in front of him. Dominic put his hands on her hips and bent his face to meet hers.

"Gorgeous," he whispered seductively into her ear as he nibbled lightly. "I can't wait to see that off you…"

Letty smiled and pecked his lips lightly, but not before grazing his lips with her teeth roughly. "You're just going to have to wait," she said hoarsely as she turned and walked out the door – switching her hips all the way out. Dominic shook his head and mumbled something throaty as he followed his little sister, and the love of his life.

* * *

The races went on without any intrusion from the cops. Dom suspected they were too busy stuffing their faces with coffee and donuts to deal with a bunch of kids racing their cars. Dom easily beat three men to make an easy twelve grand for the night. After the race, he jumped out of his car and kissed Letty excitedly. "Did you see me, baby?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course I saw you," Letty exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Dom lifted her off the ground. He held her up by her bottom and she wrapped her legs around him as he leaned back against his car as they kissed passionately, their hands roaming all over one another's bodies. "Baby…" Letty whispered gruffly. "We'll finish this later," she said as she kissed him one last time and he let her down. Letty turned around to see three men saunter their way, with Mia trailing behind them.

"Dominic Toretto?" the smallest guy asked. The two other men stood on the sides of him. The small guy had dark blonde hair, and he wore a beanie overtop of it. His hands shook at his sides as he pursed his fingers together. He wore a simple white T-Shirt with a black charger on the front and a pair of jeans. The man to his right was decked out in black jeans, a black wife beater, and a black sleeveless leather jacket. The man to his left wore a simple pear of jeans and an open button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath.

"Who's asking?" Dominic said as he slipped his arm around me protectively.

"I'm Jesse," the small guy said. He pointed to his right, "That's Vince," and then pointed to his left, "That's Leon."

"I'm Letty," I said, butting into the conversation.

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said as he stuck a shaking hand towards her. Letty took it reluctantly and shook.

"What do you want?" Dom asked impatiently.

"We've got some business we'd like to discuss with you…" Vince interrupted before Jesse had time to open his mouth.

Dom laughed deeply. "Tonight's business is over. Now, its time for the fun."

Dominic and Letty walked away, with Mia trailing at their heels. Dominic stopped and turned back to the guys. "Come on – you comin' to this party or you just gunna stand there?"

The three guys smiled and followed the trio.


	3. Happy Birthday Baby

**Summary**: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters… but if I _did_ I wouldn't be writing a story, I'd be living it. Hehe.

**Author's Note**: I am aware that it clearly states in the movie that Vince and Dom have been friends since the third grade, but are you aware this is _my_ story? **P** I'm just writing what I want to, and how I want to. Don't nitpick the things that don't agree with the movie because if everything was the same as it is in the movie, it'd be like reading the script. ;-) Constructive criticism is nice when it comes down to my writing, but not about what doesn't go along with the movie. Thanks for the reviews though.

Chapter Three. **Happy Birthday.**

The car containing Dominic and Letty lead the pack, followed by Mia's, Jesse's, Vince's, Leon's and over thirty other cars, to Letty's house. They arrived at about 10 o'clock and people were already there, as the music was blaring and the lights were all on. Dominic parked in the driveway and walked around the car to open Letty's door. The two stood on the porch as everyone gathered around. "I have one thing to ask of you all," Dominic said to the crowd. "Respect the people, and respect the house." Everyone nodded their heads and Dominic grinned. "Let's get this party started – shall we?" he said as everyone cheered and followed Dominic and Letty into the house.

The beer and liquor was flowing freely throughout the rooms of the house. "Anything you want," Letty whispered into Dom's ear as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed at his neck. "You name it – you got it."

Dom smiled at her and licked her lip before kissing her mouth sweetly. "I want you. Now."

Letty pulled away from Dom and put a few feet of distance in between them. "That… well, you're just going to have to wait a little while for that one," she said as she sauntered away into the kitchen.

Dominic looked at a man seated in a plush black chair in front of the glass table and television. He looked at him and shook his head with a slight laugh. The guy jumped up and moved, offering Dom the seat he'd just been sitting on. Dominic took the seat without hesitation as Letty came back holding two open Coronas. "Wow, thanks baby," he said as took a long, hard swig. Letty sat on his lap, straddling and facing him, and took a swig of her own.

"You did well tonight, baby," Letty whispered as she moved her face away as Dominic tried to kiss her.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I think that deserves a kiss though," he said as he moved in for a kiss again. Once again, Letty moved her face away from the line of his attempted kiss. Dominic looked completely and utterly confused and just all out annoyed. "The fuck, Letty?"

Letty grinned wickedly and she clicked her tongue. "The more I frustrate you right now – the more you'll have to get it out later," she whispered into his ear as she flicked her tongue across it.

"Why's it gotta be later, why not now?" he said with even more frustration becoming apparent in his tone of voice.

"Because… there are still a few more surprises to come," Letty said as she kissed Dom's forehead and got off his lap. She smiled as she walked away and disappeared into the sea of dancing bodies.

"Damn that woman," Dominic mumbled as he chugged the rest of his beer.

Jesse walked over to Dominic with four beers in his hands. He handed two to Dom, one opened – one unopened, as he swigged his half empty bottle of Corona. He sat down on the couch next to Dom's chair. "Quite the victory party you've got going on here."

"Yeah, not my doing though. My woman sure knows how to throw me a victory slash birthday party, regardless of how frustrating and aggravating she is – she sure can throw one hell of a party," Dominic said as he took a long hard swig of the new beer Jesse had brought him.

"Birthday? How old are you… twenty one, twenty two?" Jesse asked.

Dominic laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "Eighteen," he replied as he swallowed the rest of the beer in one gulp.

Jesse started choking on his own beer and wiped his mouth as he looked at Dom. "You're shittin me."

"I shit you not," Dominic replied with another laugh. "Come 'round the store Monday. We'll have us a couple of beers, a nice lunch, and we'll talk about business."

Jesse nodded. "First we party… then we'll eat, then we'll do business. I like how you work, Mr. Toretto."

"Please, call me Dom. Mr. Toretto is only for those on my shit list," Dom said as he and Jesse shared a secret smile.

Mia walked over and sat down next to Jesse as she sipped on her first beer all night, and it was now nearing half past eleven. "Hi Jesse," Mia said with a flirty and playful smile. "I see you've met my brother."

"Hi Mia," Jesse said with a hint of flirtation behind his voice… and then realized that it was Dom's sister and eyed the two cautiously. "Yeah, I guess I have."

"How old are you, Jesse?" Dominic asked him as he eyed the slight blush spreading across Jesse's face.

"I just turned seventeen. Leon is twenty one, and Vince is twenty," he replied uneasily.

"According to that grin spreading across your face, you've got a little bit of a crush on my kid sister. Keep your hands off her and you'll be just fine," Dom said, and then grumbled the last part.

"Oh, Dom, stop it," Mia giggled – already light headed off her one beer.

"Mia, lay off the Corona, ok? I…" Dom's sentence was interrupted by the singing coming from in front of him. He looked up to see Letty carrying a huge cake with 18 candles and everyone singing happy birthday. A wide, but embarrassed, smile crossed Dom's face.

Letty put the cake on the table in front of him. "Blow," she mouthed seductively and grinned.

Dominic sat there for a minute smiling, and then blew out the candles. Everyone applauded and clapped him on the back. "Happy birthday, old man," Mia said as she kissed her older brother lovingly on the cheek.

After a few minutes of munching on a piece of cake, Dominic excused himself to find Letty. After searching the entire party, he went upstairs. "Letty?" he called into the bathroom. No answer. He walked to her bedroom, where he'd been many times before throughout the course of their friendship. "Letty?" he said as he knocked on the door lightly. The door creaked open, and what a sight Dom was greeted with.

The room was dimly lit by candles scattered about the room. There was a sheer red cloth covering the lamp – which set the mood of the room perfectly with a soft red glow. Letty lay on the bed with red satin sheets rolled down to her feet. She was dressed simply in red panties, a red bra, with a sheer white lace robe wrapped around her.

The minute she saw Dom, she smiled and her chest heaved up and down with her increased breaths due to her growing anticipation of what they both knew was to come. Dominic took a minute to burn this moment into his mind. "Happy birthday, baby," Letty said as she smiled at Dominic standing at the door.

Dominic closed the door and locked it as he walked into the room. He slipped his shoes off as he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her softly. "You are gorgeous, Leticia," he growled as he ran his fingertips down the length of her stomach.

Letty smiled and arched her body up to meet Dom's and pull it closer to her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They began kissing passionately as Dominic rubbed his crotch into Letty's. A gentle moan escaped from her lips as Dom kissed down the length of her neck, down her half covered chest, then down her bare stomach, as Letty cooed.

"Baby," Dominic said in between kisses. "Baby," he said more aggressively and ceased the kissing. He looked into Letty's eyes as she looked at him, obviously puzzled. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I mean… it's your first time, do you really want it to be me?"

Letty ran her hand down Dom's cheek and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be sure? And of course I want it to be with you, Dom."

"Well, we're not even dating," Dominic said as he rolled off of Letty and lay to the side of her. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her face, still caressing her stomach with his other hand. "I was going to ask you tonight, ya know, if you'd be my girlfriend – but I didn't want you to think it was to try to get in your pants. I want to be with you because…" Dom paused and looked down at the sheets and breathed in deeply. As soon as he exhaled he looked Letty straight into her eyes once again. "Because I love you."

A tear rolled down Letty's cheek and a gasp escaped from between her lips as she heard the words she had desired to hear for so long come from his mouth. Dominic raised his hand to her face and wiped the stray tear with the fingertip of his thumb. He cupped her face in his hand. "Oh Dominic," Letty cooed as she kissed his hand. "I love you. So much. And I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend, and," Letty paused as she rubbed her free hand across Dominic's shaven head. "I want nothing more than to give myself to you tonight," she whispered, and pulled him back on top of her.

The two began kissing passionately as Letty ran her fingers up Dom's sides underneath his black wife beater. She gently tugged it upwards and Dom stopped kissing her so she could slip the shirt off up over his head. She shifted her weight underneath him, and he moved – thinking she wanted to stop. Letty licked her lips and pushed Dominic back onto the bed with a smile. She started kissing his lips and then kissed to his chin. She left a trail of kisses down his chest and belly and stopped at the top of his pants. She looked up at him coyly and unbuttoned the button. She then unzipped the zipper… with her teeth, and tugged at the pants, taking them off. She grinned and slipped her robe off, discarding it on the floor with Dom's pants. She lay on top of him and continued kissing his mouth sweetly as his hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She moved and let it fall onto his chest; he threw it onto the ground into their growing pile.

Gently but forcefully, Dominic lifted Letty off of him and lay her underneath his own body. He kissed her chest as his hands gently caressed her thighs. He kissed down her chest and stomach, until he too reached the top of her underwear. He looked up at her. "Are you really sure?" he asked one more time as he hooked his thumbs on the sides of her panties.

"Baby," Letty cooed. "I've never been any surer about anything in my life."

Dominic nodded and smiled at her as he slowly and gently slipped her panties down her legs, kissing the path before the panties went down. Letty looked at him with a shyness in her eyes, but a smile widened across her face. "You're beautiful, Letty," he whispered as he saw her whole naked body for the first time. Dominic flicked his tongue across her thighs as he moved his face closer, his fingertips gently gliding over her vagina, sending shivers up Letty's spine. Dom looked up to see the look on Letty's face and make sure she was enjoying his every move.

'_It may be your birthday,_' Dom thought to himself. '_But she's your woman now; make her feel how much you love her._' With that thought in his head, Dom ran his tongue across her love button and grinned when she arched her body back and moaned. Loving her reaction, he flicked his tongue over the length of her, varying his speed. In seconds, Letty's breathing increased as Dom continued, her whole body shuddering with ecstasy.

Dom slowly kissed up her body, hovering over top of her once more. He grinned as Letty panted and caressed his face with her fingertips. She reached her face up and kissed him more tenderly than he'd ever been kissed before, and it took his breath away. "Letty…" Dom whispered hoarsely.

Letty lifted her finger to his lips and hushed him with a gentle, "Sh…"

Dominic nodded and slipped his boxer's off and discarded them into the pile of clothing already bunched on the floor. He gently pushed open Letty's legs as he scooted himself in between them. Letty smiled up at him nervously and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two embraced in a passionate kiss as Dom tenderly and slowly slid into Letty for the first time. Letty broke the kiss with a gasp as he entered her fully. "You okay?" he whispered as he stroked back out and in again. Letty nodded her head and bit her lip through a smile. "I love you," he whispered and he caressed her skin with his fingertips and lips.

"I love you," Letty whispered back as she clawed at his back and arched her body to get closer to him; to take in as much of his body as hers could handle. "So much."

* * *

After two hours of making passionate love, Dominic and Letty finally collapsed onto the bed in bliss; their bodies covered in sweat and their chests heaving with their panting breaths. Dominic rolled and lay to the side of Letty, who cuddled up on top of his chest. He slid his arm around her and pulled her even closer. With his other hand he brought her hand to his face and kissed her finger tips. For a while, the two sat in silence, catching their breath and caressing one another. Dom looked down at Letty's face and noticed a smile creeping across it. He smiled back at her and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you," Dominic whispered into Letty's ear as he pulled the covers up against his chest. "I could stay like this forever."

As if he spoke too soon, someone banged on the door. "DOM! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Mia screamed.

"Shit," Dom grumbled as he threw on his pants. Letty threw on some shorts and a tank the two scrambled out the door.


	4. Not So Bad?

**Author's Note**: Oh I am definitely a virgin who desperately wants her first time to be with 'Dom'. /sarcasm . And whether you are male or female, if you've never had sex and foreplay for around or about two hours in one sitting, I feel sorry for you. And yes, it is possible for a virgin to be able to have sex for two hours. And just because I said they made love for two hours doesn't mean there was just penetration there. Obviously I left a lot out so your imaginations could run wild. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It's that **simple. **If you don't like it because it's centered, that's your problem. I like it centered and it will continue to be centered. Oh yeah. I know that this chapter is rather short - but it's a filler.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the characters… blah blah.

**Summary**: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. AU in the sense that Dominic and Vince have not been friends since third grade. Happy now? 

Chapter Four. Not So Bad.

Dominic and Letty ran down the stairs from the bedroom and stopped mid staircase to see a brawl ensuing amidst the drunken party-goers. "Jesus Christ," Dom mumbled as he threw himself into the center of the fight and held up his hands. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. Most of the men and women ceased fighting, but a few continued throwing fists. Dom caught one mid-air. "I said enough."

The man looked at him, and grinned, ripping his wrist from Dominic's hand. "Fuckin' Toretto," the Asian man said as he smirked and then threw another fist, connecting right into Dom's jaw; a little blood dribbled down his lip.

Dom looked stunned as the rest of the people in attendance gasped. He wiped the blood with his thumb and glanced at the Asian. "Tran… what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party… wherever there's a party, I'm sure to be," Tran said as he took a step closer to Dominic. "Is that okay with you? Because if it's not…" Tran's voice trailed off as he eyed Dominic.

Letty came down the stairs and stood in front of the two, standing her ground as only a true hostess would. "Leave," she said staring straight at Johnny Tran. "Now."

Tran laughed in her face and grabbed her chin in his fist. "Dominic's new play toy, I presume?"

With that, Dominic flung himself at Tran, knocking him to the floor. Punch after punch connected into Tran's face as Dominic grew angrier by the second. "You little prick," Dom screamed in between a quick left and a low right connecting into Tran's face and abdomen.

"Dominic!" Letty screamed, terrified of what was happening. She grabbed at his arms, trying to pull him off of Tran, but only got a slight push from an extended arm.

"You son of a bitch," Dom growled as Tran used that to sneak a right in and connected it into Dominic's ribcage. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again," he growled again as he continued punching away at Tran – who was now helpless considering all of Dominic's weight was on his chest. Dom pinned Tran's arms down with his knees and continued wailing on him.

"Enough, Dominic!" Mia screamed, but that didn't slow down Dominic's punches at all.

"Please…" Letty whispered as tears streamed her face.

Dominic glanced in Letty's direction and saw the fear in her eyes. He punched Tran one last time and got off him. "Get the fuck out," he roared.

Tran stood up and wiped some blood from his face, smearing it down his cheek. "This isn't over, Toretto," he mumbled as he started towards the door. "I'll get you."

* * *

The next morning consisted of Mia, Letty, Dominic, Jesse, Vince, and Leon cleaning up Letty's house. The latter three had stuck around all night.

"If we can party," Jesse started.

"Then we can clean," Vince finished Jesse's sentence as he threw empty beer bottles into a trash bag.

"You don't have to, guys. We'll get around to it," Letty said. Letty and Dominic sat on the couch; Letty held an ice pack to his lip as Dominic leaned his head back onto the couch with his eyes closed.

"It's no problem. The more people that clean, the sooner it will be done," Leon responded as he cleaned at the carpet where someone had spilled some beer.

"Thanks," Letty said as she smiled at the trio. "I appreciate it."

"Don't get used to it," Vince teased.

"So my dad has a race tonight," Dominic said blankly as he sat his head up and looked around. "Last race of the season in the pro-stock circuit. Anyone up for it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in unison. "Hell yeah man," Jesse grinned.

"Good," Dom said as he smiled. "Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all," he urged as he kissed Letty's neck and she snuggled up to him closer.


	5. Daddy

**Summary**: Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. AU in the sense that Dominic and Vince have not been friends since third grade.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the characters… blah blah.

Chapter Five. Daddy.

"That's my dad," Dominic said as he and the gang sauntered up the stands surrounding the track.

"Which one?" Jesse asked, confused, as he looked at the cars on the track.

Dominic pointed to the car at the head of the pack, as the race had already started. "The lead car," he added with admiration in his voice.

Jesse nodded as the gang took their seats, Letty and Mia on either side of Dominic, Jesse to the right of Mia, with Leon and Vince sitting behind the foursome.

Letty snuggled up against Dominic as he intertwined their fingers and smiled without looking at her. She smiled back and turned her attention to the race. "Your dad's really kickin' some ass, Dom," she said giggling.

"Daddy always does," Mia responded for Dominic, admiration also apparent in her tone of voice.

"That's a nice car, D. What's it running?" Leon asked from behind.

"You're looking at a nine and a half second car, boys," Dominic puffed his chest out in satisfaction as he spoke. "That's the first car he and I built together."

"Beautiful," Vince added. Everyone laughed.

"Heading into the last lap of the race," the announcer's voice boomed out of the speakers above their heads. "Tony Toretto leads by inches, Linder following close behind, with Evert and Kane battling for the third and fourth places."

Dominic and Mia's faces beamed with more admiration as they heard their father's name over the speakers. The two had been coming to races since they were in diapers and their mother was still alive. They grew up around these men and women, their cars, and this track.

"Come on, dad," Dominic growled under his mouth as the racers closed in on the last turn of the race. Dominic's jaw dropped in horror. "He's too close!" he screamed as Linder's car crept upon his father's back bumper. A tap of Linder's front end to Toretto's back end sent Dom's father's car crashing into the wall at a hundred twenty five miles per hour. Dominic leapt to his feet and jumped out of the stands, bounding over the barricade to his father's car.

"Dad!" Dominic kept screaming, hoping his father would get out. He ran to the side of the wreckage as EMT's and the rest of the gang pulled him back. Other EMT's raced to the car, trying to pull Tony out. Dominic heard screams ringing through his ears as he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He looked on at the wreckage and people trying to rescue his father from the mangled car. Suddenly, the tanks exploded and the whole entire car was engulfed in flames. Dominic's sight went black and he heard nothing but screams as he fell onto the ground into a heap.

* * *

"Baby," Letty cooed as she softly caressed the side of his face. Dominic heard her, but couldn't open his eyes. He used all his strength and might to try to open them; but they wouldn't budge. A warm water drop hit his face, then another, and another. Then he heard it. He heard the crying and sobs around him, and the gentle hum of a car underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Letty's tear stained face looking down at him.

Dominic shot up from her lap and looked in front of the car at the driver, Leon, and the passenger, Jesse. "Where is he?" he asked quietly. When he got no response, his eyes flashed with fury. "Where the fuck is he?" he screamed.

"Dom…" Mia said quietly. Dom turned to his left and faced her, seeing the wet path of tears on her cheeks and the new tears glistening in her eyes threatening to spill from their banks. "Dad… well, daddy died, Dominic. He died."

"No," Dom screamed as he punched at the roof of the car, denting it with each swift motion of his fist. "No!"

"Dom," Letty said soothingly. Tears were now streaming from his own cheeks as he looked at Letty and broke down harder. She cupped his face to her bosom and stroked his head as he cried. "Sh, baby… go ahead. Let it out," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Come on in, boys," Letty said as Vince, Jesse, and Leon arrived at the Toretto household in their rented black tuxes, black ties, and white shirts, with their newly shined black shoes. Letty smiled weakly as she smoothed down her modest black dress. "Dom's in here," she said as she headed towards the kitchen door, her black high heeled shoes clicking on the wood floor.

Vince caught her wrist and turned her towards him. "How's he holding up," Vince asked, concerned.

"Like a brick wall," Letty mumbled. "He's doing it for Mia, I'm sure. But he'll break, V. He'll break soon enough."

The three nodded as Letty spoke, already knowing this – but feeling they had to ask. The four headed into the kitchen, where Dom sat at the table in his black suit and tie. He glanced up from his coffee cup and newspaper at the gang.

"Hey guys," Dom said, almost cheerfully.

"Hey D," they all said in unison as they sat around the table, pouring their own cups of coffee.

"Where's Mi," Dom asked in Letty's direction, but not looking directly at her. He hadn't looked her straight in the face since Tony died. Letty couldn't figure out exactly why, but she had an idea.

"She's still getting ready," Letty sighed as she took her seat next to Dominic. She patted his thigh, and then cradled his hand in hers. He smiled and squeezed her hand. Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"What times the service?" Mia asked as she came down the stairs. Her hair and makeup was done, but she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. No amount of makeup could cover the dark circles under her eyes or the red that covered her eyeballs.

"You've got ten minutes before we leave without you," Dom said without looking up from his place.

"Alright then," Mia said as she went back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Mia came back into the kitchen wearing a long black skirt, a lace embroidered tank top, and a sheer black jacket. Everyone was standing at the door waiting for her. They all filed out into their cars in silence, and drove to the cemetery in even quieter silence.

When they arrived at the cemetery after the viewing, they sat in their cars until everyone else was standing around their father's casket, ready to be placed in the ground. Vince, Leon and Jesse walked with Mia. Dom stayed back a few steps until Letty finally persuaded him. "You've got to, babe," she said as she clasped his hand in hers. "And I'm right here with you every step."

Dom nodded as he stared at the ground and walked slowly towards his father's cemetery plot. The minister had already begun. "Tony Toretto was a fine man that would give anything for another person. Here we are giving our tears for this man that gave us everything he could, but he would not want us to grieve. He would want us to remember the good times, and rejoice that we had the time with him that we did. May he rest in peace," the minister said. He looked at Dominic, and Dominic nodded. "Dominic Toretto would like to say a few things."

Dominic stood in front of the people; his aunts, uncles, cousins… friends, fellow racers, and everyone who had ever stepped foot into his father's garage. They were all brought together to show their respects to his father. He took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with Letty, who sat stunned, as no one knew he was to speak at the cemetery.

"I'd like to share a poem that my father read to me after my mother died. I know he felt this way when she passed, and I'm sure he'd want us to follow it now: 'Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free, I'm following the path God's laid for me, I took His hand when I heard His call, I turned my back and left it all. I could not stay another day, to laugh, to love, to work or play. Tasks left undone must stay that way; I've found that peace at the close of day. If my parting has left a void, then fill it with remembered joy. A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss - ah yes, these things I too will miss. Be not burdened with times of sorrow, I wish you sunshine for tomorrow. My life's been full; I savored much - good friends, good times, a loved one's touch. Don't lengthen it now with undue grief. Lift up your head and share with me, God grant me now; he set me free.'"

With that, a single tear slid down his cheek. Dominic took a rose and set it upon the casket. He kissed his hand and touched the top. "I love you, papa," he said as he turned on his heel to walk away. He walked over to Letty and took his hand in hers. Mia placed a rose on the casket, followed by the rest of the gang. Everyone else followed suit, and left one by one.

The gang stood there, silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mia was the first one to break the silence with her sobs. Dominic took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Letty joined the two, matching Mia's sobs with her own. Jesse, Vince, and Leon also joined and made a group hug. They stayed that way for a while, until the sun finally set. Mia collapsed exhausted, and Vince carried her to the car.

"Goodbye," Dom whispered as he and Letty were left at the gravesite. Letty nodded and wiped her own tears from her cheeks as the two walked away hand in hand.


	6. Lots of Talking

**Summary**: This is the story of the team and how they became just that; a team. With unbreakable, unshakeable bonds, this group of people overcomes every obstacle thrown at them… or do they? Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Kind of AU because Dom and Vince haven't known each other since third grade.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters… I don't own the original storyline – although I own everything that does not go along with the movie.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews. Even the not so nice ones. I enjoy them all, believe it or not. And I know this one is rather short, but last chapter was a good length. This is a filler!

Chapter Six. Lots of Talking.

Dominic sat on the couch, dressed simply in black workpants and a white wife beater. He stared at the television that was clearly off. He sipped the Corona in his right hand, taking long, hard gulps. Dom sighed deeply as he relaxed his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming soft and slowed.

"Dominic, I think it's time we talk," Dominic heard from upstairs, and then he heard the footsteps – known as Letty's for the heavy clonking her boots made against the wood panels of the stars.

"About what?" Dominic said looking up at her as she stopped in front of him. He took another swig of his beer.

"About that night you never came home," she whispered softly as he eyed her up and down.

It had been two months since the death of Anthony Toretto. The Toretto household, and the garage, were slowly becoming normal again – well, as normal as could be without Tony.

"Let," Dom growled. "I really don't want to talk about that night."

Letty sat down next to Dominic and took his beer, dropping it into the trash can beside the couch they were sitting on. She looked Dom hard in the face. "Where'd you stay, Dom?" Dominic shook his head and rolled his eyes. He pulled Letty over onto his lap and ruffled her hair playfully with a smile. Letty smacked his hand from her head and stood up. "Dominic Anthony, just fucking tell me where you stayed!" Letty screeched, anger, frustration, and sadness all floating threw her tone of voice.

Dominic looked at her, his eyes softening and his smile dropping from his face. "Let, please," Dom pleaded with her. "I don't **want** to do this right now."

Letty looked at him as tears threatened to spill from the lower lids of her eyes. "Please, Dom," she whispered. "I **need** to do this… now."

Dominic pulled her down onto his lap as he brushed the barely there tears from her eyes. He kissed her cheek and brushed some stray hairs from her face. "You're going to be upset with me," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I stayed at Sadie's."

Letty closed her eyes tight as her hands bawled up into fists and tears squirted from her shut eyes. She punched her fists into Dom's chest as he grabbed them and held on tight. He pulled her closer to his chest. "I didn't," Dom whispered into her ear. "I promise you that I did not fuck her."

Letty opened her eyes and Dom smiled. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her until the saltiness was gone from her lips. "We still need to talk," Letty said as she looked straight into Dom's eyes. "It's important."

"What is it?" Dominic said, looking at her uneasy, shifting his weight underneath her.

Letty looked up at him, more tears welling up into her eyes. She got up off of him and led him into the upstairs bathroom – pointing to the sink. Dom looked and saw a pregnancy test box, and the test itself. He picked up the test and looked at the indicator.

"Letty," Dominic said calmly as he turned to her. "This little test here says someone in this household is pregnant. Now, I'm sure it's not my sister… so that leaves you."

Letty nodded. Dom calmly put the indicator back down on the sink and turned to Letty. He raised both his hands and grabbed Letty into his arms roughly. He kissed her gently as the two hugged and cried together. "Dom," she whispered lightly against his neck.

"Yes, baby?" he said, with cheer in his voice for the first time in months.

"Our baby is seven weeks grown," Letty said, resting her hand over her tummy. "Our baby, Dom. **Our baby**." Dom kissed Letty lightly as the two smiled in delight.

* * *

Letty and Dominic sat at the end of the table out in the backyard of the Toretto house. The team sat around the table. Dominic sipped on his Corona as Letty sipped her apple juice, and they eyed the rest of the team a little uneasily, as the team returned the awkward stares right back. Everyone knew something was up, something was going on. No one knew just exactly what it was though.

Dominic cleared his throat and spoke with tenderness hinting in his voice as the team's ears perked and they paid attention, ready to hang on his every word. This was important; they could see it in his eyes. "Letty and I have some news," Dom started, looking in Mia's direction. "**Big** news," he said, emphasizing the word _big_. "We're making an addition to the house. We're thinking… two more rooms added onto the back of the house, and a porch. We're also thinking we should widen the back yard."

The team looked on, puzzled – but already excited at thinking of the new additions on the Toretto house. "Those aren't the only additions," Letty added.

"Letty and I," Dominic started, and then paused to look again at Mia. "We're having a baby."

Mia's jaw dropped as she stared at her older brother, her eyes wide. Vince grinned and stood up, walking over to Dom. He clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, dad," he said with a laugh, and then hugged Letty. Jesse and Leon followed suit with pats on the back for Dom, and a hug and kisses for Letty.

Mia sat in silence, staring at her brother – fury blazing in her eyes. Letty shifted uneasily in her seat, uncomfortable of the glare coming from her best friend's eyes. "Well that's just fucking great," Mia said as she got up and stormed off.


	7. What?

**Summary**: This is the story of the team and how they became just that; a team. With unbreakable, unshakeable bonds, this group of people overcomes every obstacle thrown at them… or do they? Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Kind of AU because Dom and Vince haven't known each other since third grade.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters… I don't own the original storyline – although I own everything that does not go along with the movie.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I've been busy.

Chapter Seven. What?

"What the hell, Mia?" Dominic said as he sauntered into the house after his angry little sister, his tone of voice being just as angry as he assumed she was. Mia stood at the kitchen sink, washing and drying the dishes. She didn't budge even a millimeter at the sound of his voice, but instead she just grumbled an angry little laugh and continued going about her business – seemingly ignoring him and listening to the sound of the running water instead.

Dominic walked over and stood behind her. "Mia," he said – more calmly this time and again got no reaction from the dark haired girl in front of him. He snaked his arm in front of her and shut off the water, and while he brought his hand back to his side he grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him. "You want to tell me what the fuck your problem is?"

"My problem?" Mia scoffed as she threw the dish towel in his face and tried to brush past him. He blocked her path out of the kitchen. Giving up, Mia sat at the table defeated and looked up at him. "Your immaturity level is my problem, Dominic."

"Immaturity level?" Dom said as he threw back his head with a deep, hearty laugh. He sat down at the table, across from his sister, eyeing her angrily. "I think I should get a lot of maturity points considering my girlfriend told me she was pregnant – and I embraced it, I didn't run from it like most guys my age would."

"Oh come on, Dominic," Mia grumbled. "You may not be running yet, but you will." Dominic rolled his eyes as Mia continued. "I can't believe you did this," she growled. "Dad hasn't even been gone a full two months and you've already fucked up your life!"

Dominic's eyes blazed with fury at the mention of his late father. He stood from the table so mad he was surprised there weren't flames coming from his ears and his nose. "No, don't you dare bring him into this conversation, Mia. It has nothing to do with him at all."

"Oh, it doesn't?" Mia barked back, standing up as a challenge. "I may be young, Dominic, but I'm not stupid." She stepped into his face, making the distance between them grow smaller, their size differences apparent. "If daddy was alive you would have tucked your tail and run, but since he's gone – you think it's going to take away all the hurt you've been feeling." Dominic puffed his chest out and held his breath, unable to say anything to her as he seemed to shrink an inch with each word she spoke. "A baby is a lot of work, Dom. You can't even take care of yourself – how are you going to raise a baby?"

Dominic sat himself back down at the table as Mia walked away nonchalantly as though nothing had happened. '_What if she's right?_' Dominic thought to himself.

* * *

It was Friday night, also known in the Toretto household as The Night of the Races. All the residents of the house were either busy getting their cars ready in the garage, or getting themselves ready in their bedrooms. Mia and Letty were getting themselves ready.

"Mi," Letty called into Mia's bedroom door. "Can you help me?"

Mia opened the door. "I think you're beyond help," she mumbled. Letty eyed her and Mia shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought from her mind. "What? Clothes don't fit anymore, Let?"

Letty frowned, rolled her eyes, and also shook her head. "No, they fit just fine. Pants are a little snug around the belly, but I'm just bloating – not showing."

"Then what do you need help with?"

"I was thinking maybe you could do my hair and makeup," Letty said as Mia grinned and ushered her into her bedroom, pushing her into a chair in front of the mirror.

"I know you're just sucking up because I'm disappointed, but I'll take it," Mia giggled as she attacked Letty with a hairbrush.

* * *

"Come on, ladies," Vince called from downstairs, up to the girls in the bedroom.

"Hold on, V," Mia called. Letty came down the stairs dressed simply in faded and ripped blue jeans and a brown low cut shirt. She dressed conservatively for once, but her makeup made her stand out. Her face and her was all done up, Mia had gone to town on her face. There was gold liner rimming the lids of her eyes, and subtle gold shadow on the top, with a light brush of sparkles. Her lips glistened in the light. Her cheeks had a slight rose appearance to them, and her hair was down in little ringlets that framed her face.

"Wow, Let… what happened to you?" Leon said laughing as he eyed her up and down.

"Shut up before I break your face," Letty growled.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Whatever," she grumbled and stalked off outside, angrily.

"What's gotten into her?" Leon asked as Mia walked down the stairs.

"My brother," Mia grumbled as she stalked off outside, just as angry as Letty.

"Jeez, this will be a _great_ night," Jesse mumbled sarcastically as the guys followed them out.

* * *

The team drove onto the street as all the people and cars moved from their way. Dominic led the pack and stepped out of his car, walking to the other side and opening the door for Letty. The rest of the team walked up behind him as a crowd grew around Dominic and Letty.

"Yo, Dominic," Hector said as he clapped him on the back.

"Hector, what's up man?" Dominic said.

"How we doin' this?" Edwin said as he sauntered up in front of them.

"Two G buy in, four racers," Dominic said. "Hector holds the money."

"Why Hector?" a small, thin oriental boy asked as he put two grand into Hectors hand.

"Because he's too slow to get away with the money," Edwin said as a laugh grew from the crowd surrounding him.

Dominic laughed and handed Hector a bundle of money. "That's not for me, though," Dominic grinned. "We're unleashing a new terror on your asses tonight."

Everyone looked around wondering who. Jesse stepped up. "That'd be me, kids, get ready for this," he said laughing nervously as everyone rolled their eyes – doubting this kid, but knowing if he was racing for Dominic Toretto that he had to have something.

"Is he worthy?" Edwin asked Dominic, pointing to an obviously terrified Jesse.

"Is he worthy?" Dominic eyed Edwin. "If you doubt him, you doubt me."

Edwin nodded his head and the racers proceeded to their cars and the race line. Hector counted and the racers were off.

Jesse started off in last, getting a slow start. "Come on, Jess," Dominic growled as he clamped Letty to his side.

Just as Dominic doubted his faith in Jesse himself, Jesse sped past all three of the other racer's to beat them across the finish line. "That's my boy," Mia said smiling with a giggle from behind Letty and Dominic. Dominic turned to eye her suspiciously. "What?" she asked angelically.

Dominic opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by hearing the words "COPS!" echoed over and over again. He grabbed the cash from Hector as he and Letty jumped into his car, and Mia hitched a ride with Vince. Everyone took off their separate ways, as Dominic parked in a near by garage. He and Letty got out, smoothing their clothes and hair. They walked out of the garage hand in hand.

A cop began to roll by, but Dominic shoved Letty up against the wall and kissed her roughly as the cop disappeared around a corner. Letty grinned wickedly as the two began the walk home hand in hand.

"So are you really happy that we're having a baby?" Letty asked in a low voice, breaking the silence after a few blocks.

Dominic squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "Yeah, baby. I'm excited," he cooed.

"Do you promise?" she asked as she caressed his hand with her thumb.

"I promise," he said, with another reassuring squeeze, as he stopped, and kissed her lightly.

He saw lights stop on them and he turned to see two crotch rockets and a car stop in front of them. "Fuck," Letty mumbled.

"Its gunna be a long night," Dominic growled as two men stepped forward…………….


	8. Bits & Pieces

**Summary**: This is the story of the team and how they became just that; a team. With unbreakable, unshakeable bonds, this group of people overcomes every obstacle thrown at them… or do they? Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Kind of AU because Dom and Vince haven't known each other since third grade.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters… I don't own the original storyline – although I own everything that does not go along with the movie.

**Author's Note**: I hope this makes up for the long pause in my updates. Two chapters in one day! WOW! But, I'm trying to write frequently, doing at least 1/3 of a chapter everyday, so I'm hoping to be posting 2-3 chapters a week, but that's only if ALL goes as planned.

Chapter Eight. Bits & Pieces.

"Fuckin' Toretto," Johnny Tran remarked with an evil giggle as he slipped his helmet off of his head and walked a few steps toward Dominic and Letty, clenching a gun in his right hand. Johnny's cousin stood behind him holding a large semi-automatic weapon, and two females stepped out of the car, also holding weapons; one held a gun, and the other held some kind of oriental sword. "I thought we had a deal."

Dominic pushed Letty behind him with a protective arm and stepped towards Tran. "We did, until you crashed a party at my girl's house," he growled.

"Your girl?" Johnny laughed as his cousin snickered behind him. "Is that a new nickname for a high class prostitute?"

Dominic lunged forward at Johnny, but was met with a gun barrel to his stomach with a hard shove. He stepped back, protectively, in front of Letty once again and growled. "Don't talk about her like that," he whispered, trying to catch his breath between his angered words.

Letty sobbed quietly behind Dominic, fearful for not only her and Dominic's lives, but also for the life of the baby she was carrying. "Dom," she whispered from behind him, placing a steadying and gentle hand on his arm. "Stay calm."

"Aw," Johnny's cousin cooed from behind him, mockingly. "She's trying to keep her boyfriend safe," he said grinning and stepping towards her. He grabbed her hair into his hand and yanked her head back roughly.

Dominic punched him in the side of his stomach, making him step back and let go of Letty's hair. Letty's sobs grew louder as she looked at Tran and his cousin both pointing gun's at Dominic. Tran laughed. "I told you, Dominic. It's not over – I told you I'd get you. And guess what?" Tran eyed Dominic and pulled the trigger of his gun. An ear-drum shattering pop went off and Dominic crumpled to the ground, blood slowly dribbling out of a wound on his stomach, a patch of blood growing apparent on his white T-shirt. "I just got you."

Letty crouched down at Dom's side, trying to find the wound and plug it with her hand as he gasped to catch his breath and tried to stand. Johnny took a step towards Letty, and she put her hands up in fear and backed away. Johnny just laughed and hit Letty in the abdomen with the butt of his gun. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Letty!" Dominic yelled as loud as he could with the air in his lungs and crawled to her side, putting her head in his lap.

Johnny, his cousin, and the two whores that accompanied them got on their crotch rockets and in the car and took off, a cloud of smoke enveloping Letty and Dominic.

"Baby," Dominic whispered as he held her in his lap, brushing hair from her face, his own blood covered his hands and matted her hair to her face – defeating the purpose of brushing the hair away in the first place. He looked at his hands, looked at the blood smeared across Letty's face, looked at his own wound, and looked at his own blood stain growing across his stomach. "Fuck," he growled, as he picked Letty up into his arms and limped away.

* * *

"Help!" Dominic screamed as he half limped, half fell through the emergency room doors. By now, the entire front of his shirt was soaked with blood, and the part of Letty that was closest to his body was also drenched in his blood. "Help her please," he said gently as he fell to his knees, still holding Letty to his body. Although pain surged through his body, and ravaged him senseless… he had to get Letty help. That was his first… his _only_ concern.

Two male nurses ran over to try to catch him. "What happened?" they asked as one checked Letty's vitals, and another one rushed for a bed.

"S-She… she got hit in the stomach with a gun," Dominic stuttered. "She's pregnant!" he screamed. "Please make sure her and my baby are okay."

Dominic collapsed onto the floor, falling into a light state of unconsciousness. "Sir?" he heard a male voice saying into his ear as he felt himself being turned over. "Gun shot wound to the lower right abdominal flank, get me help – STAT! He's lost a lot of blood. I don't know how much more he can lose…"

* * *

Dominic heard a light rustle of voices from around him. The room was hazy as he tried to open his eyes; he saw blurred lights and blurred figures and shadows of people around him. A voice Dominic couldn't recognize spoke slowly, and it seemed as though the others respected him because they listened intently.

"He lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that he's still alive, but more of a miracle that he was able to carry that woman all the way here without dying. The police followed the trail of blood from our front doors to a mile away," the voice said. "I've never see anything like this."

Dominic tried to open his eyes; tried to see who was speaking around him, but he couldn't. Now the voices sounded so far off, as if they were miles away. He could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Is he going to…"

"A lot of bloo…"

"I can't…"

"Strong man…"

Dominic gave up the fight and let the darkness and quiet envelope his body as he drifted into a state of deep sleep. He was wrapped up in reminiscence of his father, Mia, his mother… all the people he loved. The last one Dominic could make out was Letty, holding a baby in her arms – cooing softly as she gentle rocked and cradled the child. Letty was whispering something like, "Your father was a great man… it's a shame you can never meet him, now." As tears gently rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey guys," Letty said in a muffled voice as she smiled up at the team standing around her. That was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were her best friends smiling down around her. Leon, Vince, Jesse, Mia. They were all there, and she was thankful.

"Hey Ma," Mia said smiling.

Instinctively, Letty's hands flew to her stomach, as though she could feel whether or not her baby was still there. "Miss Rodriguez," a new, unfamiliar voice said to her from the corner of the room. "Welcome back."

Letty looked and saw a Doctor standing behind her friends, smiling brightly. "Thanks," she whispered her voice hoarse.

"Could you excuse us?" the doctor politely directed the question at the group of people in front of him.

"Sir," Letty piped up. "This is my family… anything you tell me, they can hear."

The doctor nodded slowly and opened up her chart. "You suffered two bruised ribs and a broken one," he started. "The one rib was so badly broken that it was almost completely shattered. We went in and repaired it, and checked your baby." The doctor paused, as tears welled up in Letty's eyes. The doctor patted her hand. "Don't worry, Leticia. Your baby is just fine."

A sigh of relief was felt around the room. Even Mia was smiling ridiculously wide as she bent down and kissed Letty's forehead. "Guys?" Letty asked. She tried to look past team, her eyes darting around the room. "Where… where's Dominic?"

A tear slid down Mia's cheek as she gently rubbed her thumb across Letty's hand. Letty looked at Mia disgusted and snatched her hand away – trying to sit up in her bed. She ripped her IV's out of her arm. "Dominic?" she called. When she received no answer, she screamed. "DOMINIC!" She continued ripping out all her tubes and thrashing her body around in a panic.

The boys held her down as the doctor injected her with a sedative. "Letty… he's still alive, but he's in a coma. They're not sure when… or _if _he's going to wake up," Mia cooed. Letty felt the gentle drip of tears falling onto her hand. Then she felt them pouring down her face. She felt the sleep creeping up on her as she tried her best to fight it. Letty kept opening and shutting her mouth, trying to speak – but no words would come out. "Sh, baby," Mia cooed. "Just go to sleep."

Letty let the sleep drift over her as she had visions of Dominic floating through her mind's eye. There was a flash of Dominic; all dressed in white, and sitting amongst Angel's in the sky. She reached out her arm for him; tried to call to him – but as quick as he appeared… he was gone.


	9. Wake Up

**Summary**: This is the story of the team and how they became just that; a team. With unbreakable, unshakeable bonds, this group of people overcomes every obstacle thrown at them… or do they? Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Kind of AU because Dom and Vince haven't known each other since third grade.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters… I don't own the original storyline – although I own everything that does not go along with the movie.

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I hadn't even realized I'd written anything having Mia drive. I must not have been thinking clearly when I wrote that. It won't happen again. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated… I couldn't get on the site. And now, I have surgery on Tuesday so I'm not sure when the next update will be.

Chapter Nine. Wake Up.

_"I love you," he whispered to her as he caressed her face. She couldn't feel any warmth radiating from Dominic's hand on her cheek. A tear rolled down Dom's cheek as he whispered to Letty. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you."_

_"Dom, what are you talking about?" Letty asked, puzzled and upset by the coldness in his touch and the sadness in his voice._

_  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered._

Letty woke, startled, in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face from her dream. She panicked, looking around at her surroundings and saw Mia sleeping in a chair next to her, cuddled up with Jesse on the side of her. "Mi…" Letty whispered hoarsely. Mia didn't stir. "Mia…" she tried again, louder this time.

Mia's eyes shot open at the sound of Letty's voice. "Hey girl," she said soothingly as she crept out from under Jesse's arm and leaned on the bed. She rubbed Letty's hand gingerly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the stomach with a gun," Letty said dryly as she rubbed her stomach with her free hand. "Mi, I just had what I hope was a nightmare."

"Yeah?" Mia sighed. "You've been having them a lot lately. Your heart rate goes up so high when you're asleep. What happened?"

"I was sitting there," Letty started, her tears flowing harder now. "And Dominic was telling me he was sorry he had to leave me… and that he loved me." Mia's face went pale as she patted Letty's arm gently. Letty looked at her, growing more upset. "Mia… he's still alive, isn't he?"

Mia nodded, not looking directly into Letty's face. "I'm going to go check on him, okay?" Letty nodded in agreement as Mia got up and headed out the door. "Don't worry too much while I'm gone, Let. You know Dominic is a strong guy."

A silent sob came from Letty's lips as Mia disappeared out the door. As the moments passed and thoughts raced through her mind, Letty's sobs became more and more apparent. A passing nurse peeked in and sighed, knowing Letty was just upset over Dominic.

Jesse stirred at the sound of the sobs and moved closer to her bed side. He brushed her matted and unwashed her out of her face with his hand. "Sh, sweetie… it's okay," he cooed softly. Letty's sobs came in torrents of tears. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and cradled her body to his own. "Let it out, babe. Just cry it out," he said gently, in a soothing voice.

The two stayed that way for a while until Mia crept silently into the room, seeing Jesse consoling Letty. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the two gently, a grin spreading across her face. Jesse looked at her, confused. "Letty… can you get up, do you think?"

"Yeah, into a wheel chair," Letty remarked, confused. "Why?"

Mia sat her up as Jesse pulled a wheel chair over towards the bed. He slipped some slippers onto her feet and held his arms out. Letty, still puzzled, obliged the open arms and Jesse eased her into the wheel chair. "You'll see," Mia grinned as she sped out of the room, pushing Letty in the chair.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Mia giggled as Jesse held open the door and Mia guided the wheel chair in. "Ok, open."

They were in another hospital room, with the same pale walls and drab tiling as what she'd been surrounded by the past week. Letty's eye sight shifted to the bed in the center of the room, and the huge body on top of it. "Dom," Letty gasped as Mia pushed her to the edge of the bed.

"Let," a hoarse voice came from the bed as Dominic's head fell to the side Letty was seated on. His eyes were closed and there was a breathing tube in his nose. Letty could tell he was fighting to open his eyes to see her for himself and know that he wasn't dreaming. Tears gently glided down her cheeks as she grabbed his hand gently and rubbed her fingers across it.

"Baby," Letty whispered in between sobs as she caressed his hands and took in the sight of him. There were IV's in both his arms and tubes all over the place. His blanket was pulled down enough for her to see the dressing on his abdomen, marked with deep crimson.

Dom's mouth choked open as his eyes fluttered, but still did not open. "Baby its okay," Letty cried. "Don't talk. You don't even have to look at me… just, know that I'm here for you."

A growl came from Dom's chest as his breaths became less ragged. Letty knew from experience that Dom was falling asleep. She kissed his hand and held onto it tight. Looking at Mia, she mouthed a, "Thank you," and smiled. Mia nodded as her and Jesse left the room.

* * *

Days passed with Dom coming in and out of consciousness. Letty stayed by his bedside every night and everyday. She'd been released from the hospital, but she hadn't left yet. She wouldn't leave; not without Dominic walking out beside her.

"Miss," a doctor said as he came into the room. Letty looked up at the doctor, and saw the smile across his face. "His white blood cell count is normal, the infection is all gone. We're going to stop giving him the medications that keep him asleep – and he should wake soon enough."

Letty grinned as she bent her head down to Dominic's face and whispered; "Now all you'll need to do is wake the hell up. Come on Dom… do it for our baby."


	10. Forever

**Summary**: This is the story of the team and how they became just that; a team. With unbreakable, unshakeable bonds, this group of people overcomes every obstacle thrown at them… or do they? Before TFATF. Before the racing, the heists, and the hype. This is the story of the team, and how they became the team they ended up as. This is the story of the blossoming relationship between Letty and Dominic, the friendship between everyone, the introduction of Jesse, Leon, and Vince. Kind of AU because Dom and Vince haven't known each other since third grade.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters… I don't own the original storyline – although I own everything that does not go along with the movie.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's been so long since I updated… I couldn't get on the site. And now, I have surgery on Tuesday so I'm not sure when the next update will be.

Chapter Ten. Forever.

Letty sat staring out the window, watching and listening to the gentle pitter patter of a light rain hitting the window. "_I can't believe I've spent five weeks of my life here,_" she thought to herself as she looked into the sky. "_Two weeks laying in a bed myself and now I have to watch the love of my life lying in a bed…_"

"Letty," a voice whispered hoarsely, and desperately trying to come out past the newly inserted throat tube blocking his mouth and throat. A hard cough came from that same voice, followed by a painful gurgling sound. Letty shot up from the chair as she heard the sounds, and they interrupted her thoughts. It had taken her mind a little time to realize that she was not dreaming this time. The voice was real, awake… and belonged to Dominic.

"Baby," Letty cooed as she crawled up beside Dominic and caressed his forehead. "You're awake," she smiled.

Dominic nodded. "For our baby," he whispered, a gentle tear sliding down his cheek. Letty grinned as her own tears started. She rubbed his cheek, drying the spot where the tear had been.

Letty took his hand and put it on her growing stomach, and grinned. "Yeah, Dom. Our baby," she whispered, her tears streaming down her face even more. "Our baby is fine... 12 weeks grown," she said as Dom's fingers traced tiny little circles around her abdomen.

"I'm sor-," Dominic started. Letty put a finger to his lips and sighed.

She kissed his forehead lightly. "I'll go get a doctor." Letty turned and walked to the door. "Nurse," she called gently.

"Yes?" The nurse asked, looking up at Letty's smiling face.

"He's awake."

* * *

"You can come back in now, ma'am," the doctor said as he opened the door. Dominic was now sitting up in his bed, the breathing tube gone from his mouth, and several of his IV's gone. A nurse was shaving his face when Letty stepped into the room.

"Letty," Dominic said with a huge grin as Letty stepped up to his bed side. Tears slid down Letty's cheeks as Dominic slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his own body. His face was level with her bulging stomach. "Hi, baby," he whispered to her abdomen. "It's daddy. I'm sure you haven't heard my voice for a while, but I hope you get used to it now – 'cause Daddy won't leave again."

Letty grinned as she bent her head down towards Dominic's and brushed her lips against his own gingerly. "I love you," Letty whispered.

Dominic looked at every feature on Letty's beautiful face, seeing her bright brown eyes, gorgeous smile, even the tiny scar above her right eyebrow, for the first time in a month. "God, Let…" he whispered and kissed her lips."I love you, too."

* * *

Dominic was released later that day. Letty had called the team and told them to make sure they were home, to not even come up to the hospital that day. They'd agreed, and Letty drove Dom home. When they pulled up to the Toretto house, they were both shocked. The house had been fixed up; an addition was visible on the back of the house, there was a new paint job, the side walks, drive way, and porch had all been redone. Letty opened Dom's car door as he slid out. The team stepped outside.

"Well," Mia said with a grin. "What do you think?"

Letty and Dominic grinned wildly as they took in the new appearance of the house. "It's great, Mi," Dominic said as his little sister put her arms around him. He kissed her forehead gently as the rest of the team came and hugged Letty and Dominic as well. "It's great to be home," Dominic mumbled.

"It's great to have the family back together," Leon said as he helped Dominic into the house; Vince helping Letty.

Jesse, who'd been quiet the entire homecoming, cleared his throat once everyone was inside. "I, uh…" he started, his stutter becoming completely obvious.

"I, uh, well, I-I did a b-ba-baby's room," he said as he pulled back a curtain to reveal the baby's new room. The room was a pale yellow, with Baby Disney decorations on the walls. There was a white crib in the center of the room, with yellow, white, and green blankets inside. There was also a changing table, two dressers, and a rocking chair.

"Oh my god," the entire team gasped as they looked around the room. "You did this, by yourself?" Dominic asked as he stepped inside and examined it all more closely.

"Yeah," Jesse responded shyly as he looked up at Dominic.

Dominic hugged the man and kissed the top of his head. "You're gunna be a great uncle, Jess," Dom said, laughing. "All of you boys will."

"And I'll be the only aunt," Mia said grinning. "That just makes me more special."

The team sat in the nursery for hours catching up, laughing, and getting along.

* * *

That night, Letty and Dominic lay in their bed, their arms wrapped around one another, holding each other as close as possible. Letty felt as though Dominic was trying to make their hearts touch he was holding her so tight. "Dom," Letty whispered as she shifted her weight, a little uncomfortably. "You don't have to squeeze me too tight… I'm tough – but I can break," she said with a slight giggle.

Dom looked at his arms around her and loosened his grip. "Sorry," he mumbled as he rubbed his hands across her stomach, smoothing the silk cloth that covered her body.

"Baby," Letty cooed as she watched Dom's hands. When she got no response, she hooked her thumb underneath his chin, and forced his eyes to connect with hers. "What's wrong?" She again got no response. "I mean… we're home, we're together – everything's fine. But you haven't relaxed yet."

Dominic nodded slowly and eyed her. "It's just… it's just that it's so hard to relax after what happened," he whispered. He rolled over away from her and slowly got out of bed. He took off his white t-shirt, and stood in front of her in his grey sweat pants. He slowly peeled off the bandage covering his gun shot wound. He pointed at it and looked directly at Letty. "You see this?" Letty nodded her head. "This almost took me away from all the people I love. I almost didn't get to see you go through the birth of our child, I almost didn't get to see Mia go through high school…" Dominic's eyes glistened as he spoke.

"I know, Dom," Letty said as she wiped her own tears away from her face. "I do know how you feel."

"I know," Dominic growled. "And that hurts me even more. Our baby could've died because of choices I've made in my life. I don't know about you, but… I know something has got to change."

Letty nodded her head. "Dom, you need to rest, baby… just lay down, please."

Dominic nodded and put a new dressing on his wound, and then lay down beside her in bed. He grimaced a little as he got comfortable and then smiled. "This is how it should be, Let," Dominic grinned. "You and I. Forever."


End file.
